My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic III
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 1: Sombra's back and after the shards of the crystal heart that have scattered across United Equestria: 2: A hooded assassin is out to murder Celestia in an act of revenge 3: Lightning tries to propose marriage to Starla only to constantly be interrupted many times 4: Spike wishes there were some way he could join the others in battle 5: This is Twilight Sparkle's last season!


**EPISODE ONE**

_In the vast regions of a magical and multi-dimensional universe, the mystical planet of United Equestria; Home to the magical and powerful fighting force of Starfleet, led by the brave, and powerful Admiral Lightning Dawn and his many friends._

_Together, with their astonishing efforts, their ever-growing friendships, and their strong will and determination, they form a powerful alliance ridding the universe of evil and protecting the innocent from certain disaster._

_They have faced many countless foes, and evil forces beyond imagination. Overcoming outstanding odds and facing up to all sorts of danger, United Equestria and the entire dimensional universe remains blissful and safe under the watch of their faithful protectors._

_But just as time flows, and the light shines on all that is blissful and at peace… there are always shadows lurking in the darkness just waiting to strike._

_…_

It all began one day in the Crystal Empire. The sun was shining, the weather was warm, and everyone had a smile on their face. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor gathered their subjects to the Crystal Palace ground for a special celebration.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the day our kingdom was freed from the dreaded curse of King Sombra. Thanks to the power of our most treasured possession, the crystal heart." Everyone gazed at the beautiful treasure on its pedestal and applauded the Princess' Speech. Then Shining Armor took over and announced the arrival of their very special guest. "…Announcing her royal highness, and my very own sister, recently just reacquiring her wings; Princess Twilight Sparkle of New Ponyville!" The royal fanfare sounded and Princess Twilight walked gracefully out onto the terrace to greet the cheering crowds. Her new wings shimmered brightly, and her royal robe fluttered gracefully. Atop her head she wore a replica crown to replace the one that had been destroyed by Titan some years ago, along with the other pieces of the Elements of Harmony. Still, it did not bother her. This was a day of celebration and honor, and she felt everything was going to be just perfect.

"Hail Crystal Empire!" she called down to the crowd. "This is indeed a momentous occasion. My only regret is that their supreme majesties, Queen Celestia and Grand Ruler Celesto could not be here today to join us. Nevertheless, hey feel the same as I do; proud, joyed, and very happy that peace continues to shine upon not only the Crystal Empire, but all of United Equestria. This occasion begins by our traditional celebration, by empowering the crystal heart and basking its warm and comforting power."

At that very moment, the sun shined directly on the crystal heart and the heart began to shimmer and glow with its crystalline glow. Everyone's bodies began to change into their crystalline forms. Spike was watching from the terrace and thought the crystal heart looked truly delicious, but Twilight, her brother and sister-in-law gave him the playful look not to get any ideas. "Sorry." Spike said.

Suddenly, the sun light began to fade and it got dark. Everyone looked up and saw dark clouds forming in the skies. "What's going on?" asked Cadance. "I don't know, but I don't think I like It." said Shining Armor.

The clouds grew darker and kept on coming in followed by violent electrical charges of energy course through them like lightning bolts. Then, suddenly a swarm of creatures soared down from the clouds. They looked like shadowbolt ponies, only they wore black and silvery armor, and had dark flowing energy for manes. The ponies all began to back away nervously and suddenly several other ponies appeared in the village grounds.

All of them were demoncorns and among them were…

_Melantha:_ A mare with greyish skin, a long shadowy mane, and dressed in a dark gothic skirt with armor. Her powers were primarily of dark plant life.

_Frost-Eye:_ An icy stallion who wore dark armor but had a solid icy-like skin. Obviously he was in control of cold, ice, and snow.

_Phaedra:_ Armed with a sword and dressed in dark armor with a blood and a dark blue mane. She seemed more gloomy than evil.

…And_ Harkin_: A stallion with red rimmed eyes and a red cape on his black armor.

Harkin stood gazing at the frightened ponies with his arms folded, and he could see up ahead, "The Crystal Heart, get it!" he shouted, and his teammates and all the shadowbolts began to rampage through the village. All the ponies ran amuck in panic, and Cadance dispatched the royal guards to deal with the intruders.

Twilight gazed at her brother, and he nodded at her. "Go for it."

Down below, the shadowbolts ransacked the decorations and the destroyed the beautiful stands and displays and frightened the civilians mercilessly, even resorting to attacking just to get them out of the way.

"Move it or lose it!" snarled Frost-Eye **_"FROZEN WINDS!" _**He drew in a deep breath and unleashed a swarm of freezing cold winds that froze some of the guards. Phaedra combated them with her sword, and easily knocked their lances away from them, and finally she reached the crystal heart and was about to take it, when suddenly a beam of magic struck her hand. Then she saw who did it.

Standing at the palace gate was nothing other than Admiral Lightning Dawn, who came as soon as he knew something was wrong, and with him was his fairy companion Krysta, Queen of the warping fairies, and all his pony friends, Starla Shine, Buddy Rose, Artie, Rhymey, and the Spanish twins Dyno and Myte. Twilight came down with all her friends to join them. "Step away from the Crystal Heart!" Lightning demanded. Phaedra stood where she was, and Harkin snickered as he stepped forward. "Who's going to make us?"

"We are!" snapped Rainbow Dash.

"You've been warned." added Buddy Rose.

Twilight and Lightning gazed at each other and nodded. It was time to transform. Lightning's team went first. _"STARFLEET… MAGIC!"_ and they magically donned their super armor suits and visors.

Lightning: _"Power of Believing!"_

Starla: _"Power of Space!"_

Buddy-Rose: _"Power of Flora!"_

Artie: _"Power of Arts!"_

Rhymey: _"I unleash within, the Power of Wind!_

Dyno & Myte: _"Power of Fire!"_

Then Twilight and her friends transformed into their super suits **_"HARMONY HOUR… FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_**

Starfleet and Friendship, all ready for battle. Using their visor scanners, they saw the demons had a lot of power, but it was time to brawl.

All Spike could do was hide behind the palace gates and watch everything.

Using their martial art skills, and powerful training, most of the shadowbolts were destroyed, even Krysta was able to knock a lot of them out, being a warping fairy and able to lift things three-thousand times her own weight, and a few good blasts from her sceptre, zapped those shadowbolts into the smog they were made of. But the demoncorns themselves were much stronger and swifter. Twilight and friends got punched, blasted, and pummeled.

"Oh, yeah...? Try this!" shouted Rainbow as she dashed forward, but she frozen solid by Frost-Eye's Frozen Wind attack and she fell to the ground and couldn't move. Luckily, her suit's heating function kicked in and she broke free of the ice, only to be kicked in the chest by Melantha and sent skidding across the ground and hit a wall. "Hey!" shouted Dyno.

"No one does that to our friend!" added Myte.

"Bring it on!" snapped Melantha, and she launched her attack. **_"POISON PETALS!"_** and she sent a swarm of black razor-sharp petal leaves at the boys. The boy held hands and shouted **_"BOOM-BOOM FLARE!" _**and launched a burst of flames at the leaves and burned them up, only to be caught off guard by Melantha's sneak attack, **_"SLUDGE-NECTER!" _**and the boys got slapped right in their faces with black goop covering their visors, so they couldn't see, but this didn't stop them as they were trained to fight without the use of sight, and just leapt over kicking and punching at Melantha while she evaded their attacks as best she could.

Twilight and some of her other friends stood round the pedestal protecting the crystal heart from the remaining shadowbolts. "Beat it, bucko!" snapped Applejack as she booted one.

Rarity and Twilight zapped more of the shadowbolts away with their magic. "You filthy beasts…! Shoo!" shouted Rarity as she zapped another one out of the way.

Pinkie Pie bounced on the head of more of the shadowbolts flattening them with her powerful strength. To her, this was almost like a game, and she hummed almost merrily as she continued to crush the monsters.

Fluttershy was doing well too. She punched one "Get back…!" she kicked another "Go away!" She was acting rather brave and confident, but suddenly who stood before her but Phaedra, and she felt her courage fading into fear. "The crystal heart. Hand it over!" she demanded while pointing her sword straight at Fluttershy's face. Twilight saw this "Fluttershy!" and tried to dash over to help her only to get punched hard in the face sending her crashing into Rarity, and into Applejack. Twilight lost her crown in the struggle.

"Fools!" sneered Phaedra, and she turned back to Fluttershy and demanded the heart. Fluttershy was too stiff with fear to comply. Just as Phaedra was about to strike, her sword clashed with Rhymey's Ward Sword. He glared at her and sneered.

"Don't you dare

threaten my mare!"

Then the two leapt to the side and brawled with their blades. Artie joined in armed with his Super Staff. "Hang on, Rhymey!"

Phaedra was pretty good and managed to hit the boys, but they, working together managed to hit her several times more than she hit them and did all they could to keep away from the crystal heart.

But Harkin proceeded to take it too, only to run into Starla and Buddy Rose with their weapons ready. "Step away!" Starla demanded. "You want to make this rough, do you? Fine!" and a brawl ensued between them all. Fists flying, Feet kicking; Buddy Rose tried his Vine Whip, but Harkin actually caught it and yanked Buddy Rose towards him. "Sorry, line's tied!" and he swiftly wrapped him up in it and punched him out of the way.

Starla helped him up, and they both decided to try a combo attack.

**_"LEAF-SWARM…!"_**

**_"STAR SHOWER…!"_**

The swarm of stars and leaves surrounded him, but Harkin flapped his cape hard knocking them away. "You'll find that I'm not as easy as my teammates." He hissed and his eyes and horn glowed bright red. **_"RED RAYS...!"_** and he fired three red beams at the two sending them crashing into the wall.

This left the crystal heart wide open, except for Lightning, Cadance and Shining Amor, who all leapt down in front of it. "Take the heart and get it to safety. I'll handle this." Lightning said. The others nodded and took the heart away leaving the brave Admiral to face his foe.

Lightning posed ready to fight. "Let's see what you've got."

Harkin could sense a lot of spunk in this one and was interested to test his fighting style and stood ready and motioned with his fingers. Then they dashed right at each other. Harkin aimed a powerful punch at Lightning, who quickly swerved at the last second, got behind him and bashed him hard sent him sailing through the air and crashing into a pile of rubble from a ruined stand.

Lightning waited a moment and his foe burst up from the rubble. "My, my, you are obviously well-trained. Perhaps I shouldn't hold back after all."

Lightning sneered and dashed towards him. The two brawled and brawled like crazy. Their fists and feet went about. Lightning managed to hit Harkin a few more times, and he returned the damage, but the two seemed evenly matched.

"You are amazing!" Harkin complimented as he punched Lightning hard in the face.

"No surprise. I was trained by the Grand Ruler himself." Replied Lightning as he kicked Harkin hard in the gut sending him way up high into the air. He flew up quickly appearing right behind him and bashed him hard sending him crashing hard to the ground.

Harkin didn't seem too hurt or exhausted as he stood up grinning at the young fighter. "I must admit I am rather enjoying this. You seem like a very worthy opponent. You may be even better than I am."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"…Because, while you and I have been fighting it out… my teammates have been going after the crystal heart."

Lightning gasped.

Up above in the throne room, things weren't looking good. The other three demons had chased Cadance and Shining Armor before they could get the crystal heart to safety. The palace guards and the two fighter teams caught up with them made it up to the top, and in the midst of things, it turned into a game of keep away!

Cadance tried to slow the demons down with her spell of love, but these demoncorns were protected form it by a very powerful and very evil magic that was all too familiar to Cadance, and it made her realize what was really happening and who was really behind all this…!

The crystal heart was passed from pony to pony… and in the stress it was starting to crack!

Finally, Krysta managed to grab it when it was tossed out the window. "The fairy! Get her!" shouted Frost-Eye.

"Hurry, Krysta!"

The little fairy nodded and hovered away as fast as she could with the demons chasing after her, but Twilight popped up right before them with her eyes and her horn glowing brightly. "No!" she shouted and fired her magic of harmony hard, but the monsters quickly dodged it causing the blast to ricochet off the floors and the walls. All the friends dodged and swerved to avoid it, and finally the blast headed out the window.

"Krysta, Watch out!" screamed Cadance. Krysta looked round and gasped, and swerved out of the way, but during this stunt the heart slipped from her grip and got hit by Twilight's blast. Everyone gazed with looks of extreme shock as a bright light emitted from the heart. The light was so blinding that everyone had to duck down on the floor shielding their eyes, and no one noticed what happened next… the heart separated into several fragments and those fragments flew off like speeding comets in different directions.

…

One of the lights flew across new Canterlot. "Wow!" cried Goldwin "Did you see that?" he called to the royal ones. Celestia and Grand Ruler nodded, and they didn't like the looks of that light fearing for what was going on in the Crystal Empire.

…

The light faded, and Lightning got up to his feet "What was that?"

Harkin felt he should leave and signaled to his teammates. "The master won't like this." he said as he and his teammates vanished, and after they had left did the dark clouds vanish as well and the sky cleared up. However, the kingdom wasn't starting to look so bright and full of energy like it was before.

Lightning powered down his suit, and that's when all the others came down. Everyone seemed okay, but they began to search through all the mess near the pedestal and the immediate palace area for the crystal heart. "It's got to be around here somewhere." said Pinkie.

"Keep looking." said Shining Armor.

Twilight searched hard and in a frantic. She was worried of when her blast struck the heart. "Please be okay! Please be okay!" she cried, but really everyone else felt the same as she did.

Suddenly, Starla saw something shimmering near a piled of rocks. A very small and faint shimmer "I hope that's not what I think it is." She said as she waltzed over to exam it. Everyone else huddled around. "What is that?" asked Artie.

Starla held the object for all to see and there was no mistaking it. "It's a… fragment of the crystal heart!"

Every gasped hard. "WHAT?!" shouted Shining Armor and he slowly slipped down into his knees stammering "No! No! No! No! No! No! No…!"

Cadance was even more shocked and upset than her husband. "Oh…. No…!" she cried when she noticed that the Crystal Empire would be in grave danger, but easily, Twilight felt the most upset. "What… have I DONE?!"

…

Meanwhile, outside of the planet, in the void of dimensional space, a massive and monstrous craft was hovering a good distance away from the planet. It was obviously made of a type of alloy strong enough so that it wouldn't get teleported by the magic of the void of space.

Inside, the four minions had gathered in a large dark chamber. The floor was all misty with fog, and the walls were made of solid rock on the inside, and columns ran from the floor to the ceiling.

"I can't believe we lost the crystal heart." Frost-Eye said.

"Shh…! You idiot!" snapped Melantha, and at that moment, the entire room light up with dark flaring energy the ghastly form of none other than King Sombra appeared in the form of a mangled and rotting body shape of what he once was.

The minions bowed to him. "Master Sombra…" Harkin said "A-thousand apologies but we failed in our-"

"Silence…!" Sombra hissed. The minions shuddered in fear of his ghastly voice. Sombra's magical force began to glow a fiery red and orange when he got angry. "You believe that I am not aware of what has happened?! IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE IMPLYING?!"

The girls almost looked on the verge of fearful tears, but Sombra calmed down insisting that while he was upset, things were not a total disaster. "Our work is now cut out for us, but we still have a chance. I needn't remind you of how important the crystal heart is to me."

"No, sire. We understand." Harkin acknowledged.

"We'll get back those shards…" Phaedra said "…Even if we have to tear United Equestria apart sector by sector."

"You had better…" growled Sombra "I do not like to be kept waiting longer than I expect. When there is delay, I get angry, and when I get angry…" his monstrous eyes glowed brightly and fired painful energy draining shocks at the minions "…You know what happens then!"

The minions struggled to their feet and acknowledged. "We understand." Harkin promised.

"Good!" hissed Sombra "I fell at the hands of those ponies once before, but once we have what we require… nothing shall stand in our way and the dimensional universe shall be ours!"

The minions and their master laughed sinisterly together.

…

The Grand Ruler and Queen Celestia were notified immediately about what had happened and told everyone to meet at the palace in New Canterlot at once. Twilight felt very horrible for what happened. Some princess she was. She was almost too afraid to face the supreme rulers, and did all she could to hide her tears of shame and fear. Celestia assured her that she was not angry, nor her husband. "Things are already bad enough."

"Yes, the events of today can now be viewed in retrospect." Grand Ruler said "The crystal heart has now scattered in several small fragments all over United Equestria."

"And we've got to find them and get them back." Lightning said "That's not going to be easy."

"Yes, Lightning." Grand Ruler said "But there is far worse to come yet."

Celestia and Grand Ruler had gone over Cadance's report, and there was no doubt what was going on. "We weren't entirely sure until this point." Celestia said "But our fears have been answered. King Sombra has returned."

Just the mention of that name sent shivers down everyone's spines. Even Lightning and his friends knew all about Sombra, though they had never actually met him before.

Even on Unicornicopia, their libraries and archives contained records and histories of Equestria of old as well, as the Grand Ruler was born there. Back when he was captain of the Canterlot guard he, too, fought in the war of the Crystal Empire before it sealed away. Sombra proved to be a merciless enemy, but Grand Ruler's task and main concern was to protect his fiancée, Princess Celestia, at all costs. He fought against many of Sombra's forces which helped Celestia and Luna make it through to seal Sombra away.

After Equestria and Unicornicopia were destroyed and United Equestria was born, Lightning and friends read about and heard tales of how Twilight helped Cadance save the Crystal Empire form Sombra's attacks again with the aid of the crystal heart. The evil dictator was defeated, but there was always the fear that he had not completely perished.

"And it looks like those fears have been answered." Cadance said "He is alive and more powerful than ever."

"But then, why didn't he come and attack us himself?" asked Rainbow.

The royal ones explained that judging what happened, Sombra, as powerful as he was in magic and evil, his body had obviously not been restored since it was badly damaged when he was defeated before. "The crystal heart is the key he requires to gaining his full form again." Grand Ruler said "We must never allow that to happen."

Twilight felt worse than ever now. It was clear that Sombra would be searching for the fragments of the crystal heart too. Not to mention the Crystal Empire was in danger too, without the heart. It would mean that Cadance would have to physically power more energy into the kingdom to keep it safe. "…And it's all my fault."

"Ah, buck up sugar cube." said Applejack "Quit beatin' yourself up over this."

Shining Armor and Cadance assured Twilight it would be okay. United Equestria was not like Equestria of old. It was much stronger now that it was, and so was Cadance after her Starfleet training. She managed to learn how to cast lengthily spells to keep the Crystal Empire and the Crystal heart safe so she wouldn't have to tire herself out and skip meals like she did before. She'd only have to refresh the spell once every twelve hours. "I'll be just fine."

"And besides…" added Shining Armor "The crystal heart only properly works when it's whole; in one piece, and we have at least one of the pieces. So there's nothing that either side can do at the moment."

"Exactly." added Celestia "As long as we have at least one of the fragments, Sombra can do nothing, but be warned, and he will come after it as well as the others."

"But… how are we supposed to find them?" asked Dyno.

_"Si,_ they could be anywhere at all on the entire planet." added Myte.

"Fear not." Grand Ruler said. "Even the crystal heart is not whole, the fragments alone still emit a mystical glow form the energies that launched them across the planet. These energies will be the key to finding them."

"I get it now." Lightning said "It'll be just like when we went searching for the star stones."

"Correct." His master replied. He then raised his hand and levitated the shard into his grip. Then his closed his eyes and concentrated. His three golden horns began to glow and he magically transferred the essences of the glowing energy from the fragment into all of the ponies. It would help them sense the magic of the others fragments whenever they were nearby; almost like their visor-radars, but they had to take heed that the fragments would not be glowing all the time. They only glow when the sunlight or the moonlight were at their best. So, even if they were in the general area of a fragment, they would have to be in the right place at the right time for the senses to work.

Other arrangements would be made with other patrols to help strengthen the search, but it was going to take time. "Go with care, My Brave Ponies." Grand Ruler said "And always remember…" added Celestia "Cherish the faith and friendship, and may the power guide you."

The ponies all bowed to the rulers, and prepared to take their leave and go back home to their respective countries. Grand Ruler kept his eye on Lightning, and felt his wife tap him softly. "You have to tell him."

Her husband nodded, and then stood tall. "Lightning… a moment if you will." Grand Ruler said.

Lightning gazed at the others and promised he'd catch up. Then he and his mentor walked to one of the windows for privacy. "What's on your mind?" Lighting asked.

"Lightning… you have come a very long way since I first met you and trained you, and up to now, you have proven yourself to be an extraordinary creature, and a fine leader."

"Yes. I guess I have." Lightning said "I wouldn't be the strong fighter I am today if not for you, or my friends. You've all had so much faith in me; just I've had faith in all of you."

"Yes." replied his mentor. "However… as strong as you are. Remember this: No single creature truly knows. Not I, not the queen, and not you nor Twilight or the other ponies, but there is one thing I do want you to know."

"What's that?"

"Lightning Dawn… of all the things that you know, never let yourself be discouraged for whatever may come your way."

Lightning felt as if his master was trying to tell him of something that was bound to happen, but it would obviously have to wait. For now, United Equestria had entered war, and Lightning also had something else very special he was planning on, but he decided to wait on it.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Lightning Dawn buys an engagement diamond, and plans to propose marriage to Starla Shine, but he doesn't seem to have the courage to do so. Just when things seem to get nice and smooth, Sombra sends Melantha to retrieve a fragment of the crystal heart and demonstrate the new extent of his power and the monsters he can create._**

**_Will Lightning propose to Starla successfully, and how will the fighters be able to deal with these new kinds of monsters?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Rom-Antics!")_**


End file.
